


you can hear me in the riot songs

by amosanguis



Series: a/b/o AUs [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Kono, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Kono Kalakaua, Background Established McDanno, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kono-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene: Kono leaving, Omega Danny, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: "Make them pay."





	you can hear me in the riot songs

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Weapon For Saturday" by LOLO  
> \--third fic tonight? guess who's cleaning out their WIPs folder?

-z-

 

“Make them pay.”

 

-x-

 

Steve smiles and gives her a nod and Chin punches her on the shoulder and none of that can compare to when Danny hugs her close and whispers, “You did good, alpha pup, you did so good.”

 

-

 

Kono looks up to Steve – the alpha of alphas – and he shows her from day one how to fight better, how to think smarter, how to react quicker than the bad guys could ever hope. Steve teaches her all his tricks and then he pushes her to improve them.

They all tease her and call her _rookie_ and _pup_ , and she is – she’s green in all the ways that matter – but she never forgets the uniform who snarls at her, says something snide about her never having walked a beat because she had the right connections.

The words taunt her when the lights are off, when there’s nothing else to drown them out. When the day’s been long and there’s dead bodies to count and she thinks that _maybe_ if she’d done the time, _maybe_ if she’d—

But then, as if from nowhere, Danny comes to her, and he rubs that spot on the back of her neck and he purrs in her ear and tells her what a good job she’s doing – and all her doubts just burn away like the morning mist in an afternoon sun.

Because Danny knows what he’s talking about.

He’s been there and he’s done that and with him there isn’t any gray – there’s just what is and what isn’t, and Danny doesn’t believe in sugar coating the truth. So, when he tells her that she’s doing good – she knows to believe him.

 

-

 

“Oh, alpha pup,” Danny whispers, his lips moving against the crown of Kono’s head as a rumble builds in her chest, her eyes squeezed tight as she collapses to her knees and buries her face into his stomach, pushing hard into him as Danny’s arms tighten around her.

He’s fresh from New Jersey and he stinks like a city; like pizza and people and smog – an all too familiar tang to him these days. Kono thinks he’s stretched too thin. He’s got his Charlie and Gracie and he’s got Steve and he’s got his near-monthly visits to console and check in on his mother and his father and his siblings and—

—and he’s got Kono, who, as soon as she sees him, falls apart right there in Danny’s office because she’s missed him – she’s missed him just _so damned much_ and she doesn’t know how to handle all of these feelings that she’s found bubbling inside her from this prostitution ring case.

“Take it easy,” Danny says, and he takes her in stride, doesn’t even seem to blink – just pushes aside whatever he’s got going on to make way for her.

She tries to speak – tries to tell Danny what’s happening, but the words never make it past her throat and all she can do is keep her head buried in Danny’s stomach. And Danny, because he’s the single best human being of all of them, he doesn’t press her.

Instead he moves her and himself over to the couch and he settles them so they’re both on their sides, their legs intertwined, with Danny’s fingers running softly through her hair as she kept her nose in his chest – just simply breathing him in.

And when Steve makes an appearance, as he’s always apt to do, he takes one look at the pair of them and he smiles and comes into the office just long enough to press a kiss to the crown of Kono’s head and another to Danny’s cheek before he whispers, “Nevermind, it can wait” – and Kono can _feel_ Danny cock an eyebrow to that, but he never does ask and instead just keeps his arms tight around her, even as they feel the couch dip as Steve settles at their feet.

 

-

 

Kono knows what she has to do and when she tells Danny, the words barely make it off her tongue – she trips over them, stutters because she _needs_ to do this, and she _needs_ Danny to understand. She _has_ to go no matter how much it hurts to leave Five-0.

And Danny nods and hugs her close and tells her just how proud he is, how he and the others will always be just a phone call away.

“Get ‘em,” Danny says. “I know you don’t need me to tell you. But, _get ‘em_ , Kono, bring ‘em all down. Make them pay.”

Kono grins as Danny’s words stoke the fire within her, and she carries them through the process of packing and traveling to the airport, through her boarding, through the airplane taking off. She wraps the words around her like a shield, holds them in her hands like a sword. With those words, she was ready to take on the world.

 

-x-

 

“Make them pay.”

“I will,” Kono says. “I swear it.”

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
